


Fateful Meeting

by Kampfkuchen



Series: little JiGyu TwoShot [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prequel, Wonwoo's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kampfkuchen/pseuds/Kampfkuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prequel to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6459790">Meeting the Boyfriend</a>"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fateful Meeting

A soft melody filled the room while Jihoon’s fingers danced on the piano tiles. He was completely lost in the sound and didn’t notice anything around him. He was preparing for a music competition and as the school’s representative he needed to make sure that the music was perfect.

 

After finishing the song Jihoon glanced at the clock across the room. School has been over for already a few hours, so not a lot of students were left in the building. Sighing, he stood up and started to gather his things and made his way out of the music room. He made sure that the door was locked and than made his way through the school hallways.

 

He ruffled his soft pink hair while he walked through the school grounds. To get out of the school he had to pass the basketball field. Jihoon could already hear the faint sound of the school’s basketball team practicing. Picking up his speed Jihoon hoped to pass the court without gaining attention.

 

 _“Hey, watch out!”_ a voice shouted.

 

Something hard crashed into Jihoon’s face. Paint started to spread from his nose through his whole face. The impact made him fall to the ground and crash with his head onto the thankfully soft grass. Everything started to blur in front of his eyes and Jihoon groaned in pain.

 

 _“Shit! Are you alright?”_ the same voice talked to him again. Just this time it sounded much closer.

 

There was a big shadow above him but Jihoon couldn’t make out who it was. He blinked a few times but the blurriness didn’t go away. Instead he felt something warm pooling down his face.

 

 _“God he’s bleeding! You idiot! What if he has a concussion?!”_ another voice said panicked. This voice was deeper than the other.

 

 _“We need to get him to the infirmary_ ,” said the deep voice again.

 

Jihoon could feel how he was picked up and put on the back of one of the guys.

 

 _“He’s bleeding onto my shirt!”_ whined the guy, piggybacking him.

_“Well, it’s your own fault! You were the one who hit him with the ball!”_

_“It was an accident!”_

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed. His face still hurt and the headache didn’t want to go away. At least his sight started to get clear again and the fogginess in his head disappeared slowly.

 

His cheek was smushed against the guys shoulder as he slowly carried him through the school hallways. He felt his blood soaking the guy’s shirt and Jihoon really wanted to apologize for it but in the end… why should he? He was the one who threw a ball into his face in the first place. So he should be the one apologizing! Not Jihoon!

 

He heard a door being opened and the guy tried to put him carefully down on one of the beds in the infirmary.

 

“Oh goodness! What happened to him?” he heard the school nurse Jisoo say.

 

“I slammed my locker door into my face,” Jihoon said and propped himself up with his hands on the mattress.

 

“What? So hard that your nose was bleeding so hard?” he asked doubtful and took Jihoon’s face into his hands to examine his nose.

 

“The door was stuck and I pulled a little too hard on it,” he explained.

 

Jisoo only nodded and pressed with his thumb a little bit onto Jihoon’s nose what made him flinch back in pain.

 

“Your nose seems to be broken. Put an ice pack onto it and I will call your father and tell him to pick you up. You need to go to the hospital,” he explained.

 

Only a few seconds later Jisoo put something cold on his nose and Jihoon immediately took it into his own hands and pressed it on the place that hurt the most.

 

“When the pain eased down a bit wash your face with warm water. Your whole face is bloody but at least the bleeding stopped,” said Jisoo and left the room. Probably to call his father.

 

“Why did you lie to him?” asked the guy who brought Jihoon here.

 

Now that he could finally see clear again Jihoon immediately recognized him. Kim Mingyu. One of the school’s star players and a freaking giant.

 

“Jisoo is my dad’s best friend and if I told him that you threw a ball into my face and broke my nose, he would tell my parents everything. And trust me, you really don’t want to be the target of my father’s wrath,” he explained as best as he could. Which was pretty hard when he couldn’t even breathe properly.

 

“I’m really sorry, though. I hope you know that it was an accident,” Mingyu said a scratched his head regretfully.

 

Jihoon snorted. “Of course I know that it was an accident.”

 

“I’m still sorry. How can I make it up to you?” he asked.

 

He glanced up at Mingyu. “What are you talking about? You don’t need to make it up to me.”

 

“Of course I need to! I broke your nose and now you even covered me. If the principle would find out that I broke his star student’s nose, he would have my head for it!”

 

So that was his problem. Jihoon chuckled but immediately hissed in pain.

 

“Calm down you cry baby. The principle wouldn’t kill you. You broke my nose, not my arm. I won’t have to sing in the competition so it doesn’t matter. As long as I can still play the piano everything is fine.”

 

Mingyu sighed relived. “Thank goodness! But I still want to make it up to you.”

 

Jihoon only rolled his eyes at the other’s stubbornness. “Fine. How do you want to make it up to me?”

 

“Go on a date with me,” Mingyu said and smiled at him.

 

He choked on his own spit and looked disbelieving at Mingyu. “What? A date? With you?”

 

“That’s what I said!”

 

“You don’t have to take me on a date just because you feel guilty,” he said frowning.

 

“I’m not taking you on a date because I pity you. I wanted to take you on a date already for a while but there was never the right timing to ask you,” Mingyu explained with a sheepish smile.

 

“Oh, but now it is?” he asked.

 

Mingyu only shrugged his shoulders and smirked at him. “So is it a yes?”

 

Jihoon thought about it for a moment and finally nodded. “Okay, fine.”

 

His smile became wider. When he was about to reply the door opened again and Jisoo came in.

 

“You father will be here soon. But I fear that he nearly suffered from a heart attack when I told him that you broke your nose,” Jisoo said.

 

He only rolled his eyes. “You know how he is.”

 

The nurse laughed. “Yeah I know. Also, I didn’t even ask what you’re doing here Mingyu?”

 

“I found him in hallway and carried him to you,” he answered and tried to avoid looking into Jisoo’s eyes.

 

“I see. But now that Jihoon is fine you can go again. Thank you Mingyu,” Jisoo said smiling.

 

Mingyu nodded and walked toward the door. He shot Jihoon a last look and winked at him before disappearing through the door and shutting it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little prequel! I'm still stuck with the next chapter of Suga Lips... so of course I'd rather write something else than concentrating on that xD. If you want to be kept updated, follow me on [Tumblr](http://kampfkuchen.tumblr.com/).
> 
> See ya!
> 
> -Kampfkuchen


End file.
